


math hardly factors in love

by poludeuces



Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom, Fate/Extella
Genre: F/M, M/M, follows fate/extella link so it's not extella archimedes, hi this is self-indulgent, some spoilers to link?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poludeuces/pseuds/poludeuces
Summary: hakuno does not realize how much they appreciate archimedes' company
Relationships: Archimedes | Caster/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	math hardly factors in love

**Author's Note:**

> some stuff before we begin: 
> 
> \- follows fate/extella link so SPOILERs but we haven't met archimedes before the events of link so this is not extella archimedes  
> \- some slight spoilers to the end of link, specifically the second and the secret third route since that's where archimedes does the most  
> \- i have not finished all of extella. i thought there were only 3 routes. i am finishing the fourth.  
> \- hakuno is written with they/them/their pronouns, like how i write ritsuka. this is to help the reader envision themselves. this is also my first time writing hakuno lol.  
> \- archimedes? hot.

The cave sits at the furthest corner of the Moon Cell. A thick wood that stretches for miles and traps lost souls leads up to a long mountain range. Jagged rocks create an arduous climb that would kill many NPCs. The entire journey screams at Hakuno to turn around and go home.

This would not be so difficult for a servant to climb up, however. The wood would have been much easier with Robin’s knowledge, and the rocks could have easily been cleared in their servant’s arms. But no, they always did this alone.

They could almost hear Nero and Tamamo’s voice in their head. They had to convince the two that they would be fine, really, they didn’t need a servant to come with them, they’d be alright.

Plus, he probably wouldn’t want more company than this anyways.

They were used to this journey. The wood that had made them lost for hours upon end the first time seemed to open up in front of them, inviting them forward. The mountains’ peaks rounded and gleamed with snow, reminding them of scenes from snow globes. The jagged rocks did not appear like monstrous teeth, ready to bite open Hakuno’s hands as they grappled up the climb, but rather a clear route. 

Of course, a new mystic code to help strengthen their arms wasn’t bad, either.

They reach the cave, safely nestled in the mountain range. The first time Hakuno dared this trip, it felt like a gaping mouth, daring them to enter. Now it acted as a safe place to rest, hidden away from the hustle and bustle of Rome.

They light a small torch, and slowly make their way into the cave.

It wasn’t something new. If Hakuno had to guess, they had made this trip maybe five times by now. The first time, they had to wrestle him out of the cave to help understand what was happening with the Moon Cell. The second was to help bring back some servants. The third was to help with a bug in the Moon Cell—the first time he appreciated them coming to him. The fourth was because of an update to the system.

The fifth? Well, they were bored.

Ah, well, not quite. Boredom wasn’t the right word. It was just an underlying feeling that something was amiss, that something else was needed. Hakuno was perfectly cared for by Tamamo and Nero, and with characters like Gilgamesh and Drake they could never be bored. It appeared as if there was a new incident every day. While it was understandable that so many servants would have difficulty getting along, it was always a whole ordeal to get them to be nice to each other. Especially with old rivals, scars still fresh from battles just recently finished.

Then there was this feeling that that thing was going to return eventually. A nagging fear that chewed at the back of their mind:

This peace was only temporary.

Perhaps that is why they were here, in a corner of the Moon Cell, where they could forget about all of the incoming terror.

As they reach further into the cave, the floor is replaced with smooth marble. They no longer need the torch to guide their way as bright blue light floods the entrance. And there, in front of them, is a long, red curtain, hiding the secrets just past them.

Slowly, they lift up the curtain.

It’s a familiar scene. Marble columns frame the circular space, holding up the curtains. A wall of screens, all displaying different parts of the Moon Cell, lines the back wall, with a small desk in front to man them. There’s a small bed, but from how nicely tucked in the sheets are, they know it isn’t used very often. 

The large gears appear to dominate the space, taking up most of the room, slowly grinding against each other. Hakuno has seen some of the other inventions here as well, when the owner would be tinkering with them, and a familiar set of small gears are on the ground next to their master.

He’s sitting on one, a piece of paper in his hand and his chin in the other, studying it carefully. 

Best not disrupt his concentration. Besides, if he was interested in Hakuno being there, he would have spoken up. They know he knows of their presence, he knows everything that happens in the Moon Cell, after all.

Instead they go over to the screens. Nothing too bad seems to be happening back in Rome. It appears as if Gawain and Arturia are discussing dinner while Lancelot and Lu Bu engage in a screaming battle. A quick glance over the screens tells Hakuno that things are fine, and if not well then that’s why Hakuno put Nameless in charge.

They know it’s best not to touch anything. He likes everything in a specific way. So, they just walk around, hands behind their back, studying things and waiting for him.

“There is nothing wrong with the system, is there, Moon Cell’s Only Master?”

There he is.

Hakuno turns to face him. He’s still inspecting his paper. Perhaps he thinks that if he acts even more indifferent that will turn Hakuno away.

They study him closely. The wild hair, the open chest, the patterns on his sleeves and the chain that dangles off the side of the gear that he is sitting on so perfectly. He reminds Hakuno of The Thinker with the way he holds himself. 

“No, from what we gather, things are going smoothly, Archimedes.”

At his name, Archimedes eyes flicker up to look at them before back to the page. He tuts his lips, “Then what do I owe this _honour?_ ” The last word is practically dripping with sarcasm.

They know he does not like to be interrupted. That he prefers his solitude. 

And yet.

“I just needed a break, I guess,” Hakuno replies, slowly moving their way towards him.

He hums, “Yes, I can imagine having so many servants waiting on your every whim can be very exhausting.”

Hakuno rolls their eyes and turns back to the screens. It appears as if Darius and Iskandar have begun fighting again. 

“You do not need me to tell you how exhausting it can be trying to wrangle all of them,” Hakuno says.

Archimedes’ eyes follow theirs and watch as the two rivals begin throwing their armies against each other. It does not appear to interest him for very long however, as he goes back to his paper.

“It would…it would be nice if a moderator could come in and help out,” Hakuno comments.

They already know the answer, however. 

“I am an impartial force, who’s sole purpose is ensuring the continuation of the Moon Cell. I only intervene if I believe that the health of the Moon Cell is at stake. As we are currently in a state of peace, my sole job is monitoring and general upkeep.” It’s the same thing he always says. It’s almost drilled into Hakuno’s head at this point.

“That’s funny considering you were willing to side with Iskandar instead of the side that had more fighters,” Hakuno reminds him. 

He smirks and shrugs his shoulders, “It is unnatural for a man who lived as an enemy of Rome to work with it.”

He had little involvement against Rex Magnus. Even when they were able to recruit Iskandar to their ranks, Archimedes went back to his cave. At first, the main form of communication was Archimedes arriving himself, or sending Elizabeth to go and find him. Eventually Hakuno had asked for Liz to guide them to the hiding hole of the inventor of Syracuse, so they could make the trip if ever it was necessary.

“You do have a room in our barracks,” Hakuno walks up to him. He does not look up.

“And I found it completely unnecessary.”

“You just did not like being next to Drake and Lancelot,” Hakuno chided him. They moved to sit down next to Archimedes on the gear. It did not wobble when they sat down—perfect balance. 

They can finally see what he was studying with rapt attention. Perfectly drawn circles decorate the page. Figures.

“It’s illogical for someone who moderates the Moon Cell to be so far away from the capitol. You are aware that the enemy will attack once again,” Hakuno continues. He does not budge.

Hakuno would like him to remain in their barracks. With Charlemagne’s noble phantasm, they could move around quickly, yes, but flying all the way and dragging Archimedes out every time they needed help would be ridiculous. They had even gone out of their way to try and accommodate Archimedes’ needs.

“You could even stay in my room if the noise is too much for you.” 

Archimedes lay the page on his lap, rubbing his chin. 

“What is illogical,” he starts, looking down. 

He’s speaking slow, drawing out each word. Choosing his words carefully. He’s always been like this. The right words will give him what he wants. Hakuno knows this all to well. Despite the nagging feeling in their gut that for some reason, he should not be trusted, his words dragged them towards him. Into a cave out in the corner of the Moon Cell with nothing but their command seals to help them.

“Illogical is you coming all the way here five times. The first time—that was to help understand what was going on with the Moon Cell, correct? You could have simply asked Charlemagne or Astolfo for that information.”

Hakuno opens their mouth to speak, but Archimedes raises a hand and a smirk dons his lips, making them pause. “The second time, yes, that was to bring back servants. I know for certain that Altera had that information.” 

He’s counting on his fingers now.

“Third time was for a bug in the system. Perhaps the sole time you needed my help,” he continues, “Fourth time was for the system update. If you needed my help, I would have come to Rome myself.”

He flips the fifth finger and turns to smile at Hakuno. “And fifth? For boredom? Do you truly think that I will believe that it's boredom, or, rather, your desire to have some solitude, that has brought you to me? There are multiple places in the Moon Cell where one can withdraw from the fighting—you walked past some of them on your way here. No, I have ran through multiple calculations and they all point to one singular answer.”

The Caster pauses, studying them carefully. Hakuno swallows hard.

“You desire my company. And mine alone.”

He stands up and turns on his heel, raising his arms up. “Yet, my calculations cannot explain why this would be the case. I am but a recluse systems operator, perfectly content with my circles and my silence. Nevertheless, you come here to disrupt my work, and each time you run out of excuses.”

He walks up to Hakuno, and gracefully cups and raises their chin up so they’re looking into each other’s eyes. “And with it, your true reasons are revealed.”

Hakuno shakes their head free. Their cheeks feel hot. No, this couldn’t be the real reason.

“You flatter yourself,” Hakuno replies and grips hard on the gear to keep themselves balanced.

“Then why else would you like me to live in the barracks with everyone else? Further—why you would be so kind to give up your room for me?” Archimedes presses. He leans back and crosses his arms. The smile on his lips makes it seem as if he’s won.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how much easier it was to get up here.”

Archimedes furrowed his brow, “It is nothing but you becoming accustomed to the trek.”

Hakuno shakes their head and laughs. “There were no aggressors this time. None of my servants but Elizabeth could have known how to get up here, and as we can see,” they pause to point at the screen, “She is nowhere close. You must have killed them for me.”

“Perhaps I did not want to have to deal with taking care of you once you had gotten up here.”

“Or maybe,” Hakuno stands up and points at his chest, “Maybe you have only thought of this so much, made so many calculations, because you were secretly hoping that I had feelings for you! Maybe it is you who thinks about me too much!”

Archimedes scowls down at them. The silence is overwhelming.

“What is it?” Hakuno asks. “Am I correct?”

Archimedes simply brings his fingers to his chin again, “I did not calculate you coming to that realization.”

Hakuno’s cheeks feel so very hot. It is as if Archimedes has used his noble phantasm to directly point at their face.

“I…I did not think you thought about me,” Hakuno chuckles. It has suddenly become extremely awkward.

“Well,” Archimedes looks off to the side. Are his ears hot or is that simply Hakuno’s imagination? “You are rather interesting, Best Master of the Moon Cell. ”

“If I recall correctly, you made fun of me and said I was only the best because I was the sole master.”

“You are correct,” Archimedes says and smiles down at them, “But so was I.”

A loud bang noise disrupts their conversation. The screen displays a multitude of noble phantasms flying down. Charlemagne and Astolfo are flying on his hippogriff as Nameless rains down Unlimited Blade Works on one side and Gate of Babylon on the other. 

Hakuno sighs. “I think I have to go back, be a mediator.”

Archimedes nods, “Yes, it is probably the best.” He turns back to face Hakuno, “Do you require my help? My tools can immobilize them, after all.”

“While that would be faster,” Hakuno waves their hand, “It’s alright, I have disrupted your work enough already.”

A small wave of relief runs over Archimedes’ face. Hakuno is not that evil to make him confess his feelings only to appoint him as number 2 babysitter. If need be, they can always summon him, anyways.

“Alright. The trip down should not be too difficult.”

“You checked?”

“Perhaps.”

Hakuno smiles and heads back to the curtain, pausing to take one last look at the room and Archimedes.

“Master?”

“Yes?”

Archimedes sits back down onto the gears, the page once more in his lap. “Whenever you are…bored, feel free to disrupt me.”

Hakuno smiles, “Thank you.”

“But don’t bring that Lancer Elizabeth with you. Not unless she brings chips. And don’t bring any of your wives – I can only handle Nero on the best of terms.”

“I would prefer to be in your company in private, Archimedes.”

That time, Hakuno notices the blush. They let the curtain fall, cutting the two off. 

Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> why can't i marry archimedes instead. where's my route where i have sex with archimedes in a rose bath, huh.
> 
> thanks for reading! feel free to follow me on twitter @musketeermasque or tumblr @musketeersmasquerade


End file.
